2 Girls, 2 Guys, and payback
by ChibiMilly
Summary: Fire reveals to Vigilante that some of the league has been doing some betting the kind of gambling neither is too happy with. SLASH AND FEMSLASH
1. Chapter 1

Lunch had quickly become awkward.

For starters, Shining Knight wasn't at his table. Shining Knight was always at his table. They would talk, eat, and sometimes play chess. He was probably on a mission, Vigilante quickly guessed. Which made things a little easier than if, say, Sir Justin had decided to go eat elsewhere. He liked talking to Justin – he was his best friend in the league, after all.

The second thing making lunch awkward for Vigilante was the fact that the person taking Sir Justin's usual seat was Fire. Vigilante hadn't been on a mission with Fire yet, and, come to think of it, didn't talk with her much either. She seemed nice enough, though a bit intimidating with the clothing she decided to strut around in, but they just didn't know each other that much. Which left Vigilante trying to figure out why she would decide to sit with him.

"Hi, Vig. How are you?" She asked casually, her accent working through her words.

"I'm doin' jus' fine, Ma'am. An yerself?" He replied politely.

"Oh, I'm okay… except for one thing." Fire said, twirling a fork through a salad. Her eyes looked at the table lazily, before rising with a sigh to meet Vigilante's sight.

"An' what would that be, if'n ya don't mind my asking?"

"There's a problem." Fire said, twisting her lips. "And it involves you."

Vigilante looked slightly confused. "Is there anythin' I did wrong, Ma'am? Don't reckon I coulda bothered you somehow, 'less my memory is failing."

"No, no, you didn't do anything wrong." Fire said, reassuring Vigilante with a smile. "It's something else. I recently found out that some members of the league are, oh…they're making bets."

"An' these bets involve me how? I ain't been gambling."

"They're betting on you."

"Betting on me to what?"

"They're betting on you and Shining Knight."

"…They're betting on us to what?" Vigilante continued, still thoroughly confused. Fire sighed, and, quietly, tried to explain it to him.

"They're betting on you two, you know…being together."

Vigilante's first mental response was 'What? That don't make sense. Me an' Sir Justin are always together. We're on th' same mission, most of th' time, an' when we're on monitor duty, we hang together. That bet shoulda been won way, way back.'

Vigilante then had a second thought on what Fire meant.

"…Oh. OH." Vigilante said, blinking a few times. "Uhm, okay. I'm grateful an' all fer ya telling me that people are making bets an' the like, but I gotta know… why did ya tell me?" Vigilante tipped his hat up a bit and leaned in, curious.

"Because they're betting on me too, Vig."

"They betting on you an' Flash?" Vigilante asked, going on what little information he knew of relationships among the leaguers.

"No, they're betting on me and Ice."

Vigilante paused. And then he said "Oh," again.

"And, you keep this to yourself, while I actually am with Ice…" She said with a wink. Vigilante stood a little still, and nodded once. "They don't need to know that. And I think you agree that it's rude of them to bet on our love lives like this."

"Well, it is pretty rude of them, I agree, Ma'am…"

"Bea."

"What?"

"Bea. Call me Bea." She said.

"O-kay…Bea. Guess ya can call me Greg, then. But back to what I was sayin', it is rude, but I'm wonderin', what do ya wanna do about it?"

"I'm thinking a little mostly harmless payback." She grinned. "Are you in?"

Vigilante bit his lip, and relaxed his eyes. "I think I am, Ma-… Bea."

"Good. Now we just need to get Shining Knight, and I'll tell you the plan…"


	2. Chapter 2

"I must say once again, I am not entirely comfortable with this." Shining Knight said. Vigilante looked to him reassuringly.

"C'mon, Sir Justin, we ain't gonna hurt 'em or anything like that. Jus' gonna get 'em from bettin' on relationships."

"That's right." Fire said, with a little nod. Ice stood next to her, biting down on her lip, also a little uncomfortable with what they were going to do. Still, she wasn't happy with other leaguers gambling on herself and Bea. She found it to be necessary action, if a little distasteful.

"Very well, though I will continue to be ill at ease with this 'prank' business." Justin said. "What do you intend to do?"

"Well…" Bea said, grinning mischievously.

--

Vixen, Green Arrow, Elongated Man, Booster Gold, and Flash all sat at one table. The same table they sat at every week. Not during lunch, of course – it was much easier to conduct business when others weren't around. Most of them were laughing. Flash wasn't, but that ever present grin of his was on. He kicked back, his feet on the edge of the table.

"I don't care what you guys say, no way Fire is with Ice."

"Oh? And why's that, Flash?" Vixen said, wanting to hear this.

"Because she's totally got the hots for me, duh. I could get a date with her anytime I want."

"So why haven't you?" Elongated man asked, drinking some Gatorade after asking.

"Uh…cuz I'm… waiting for her to not be so busy! Don't want to try and shake up her schedule with missions and all."

"Flash, she hasn't had a mission in the last week." Green Arrow said with a raised eyebrow. Flash opened his mouth and raised a finger, thinking of a response, and decided to just close his mouth again.

"Aren't we going to get back to the point?" Booster said, a little impatiently. "I have a date to get to."

"You have a date?" Flash said, looking doubtful. Booster was about to respond in defense of himself, but Vixen cut in.

"Booster's right, back to the point. Any new bets to make?"

Collectively, they shook their heads. "I think most of the other leaguers are dating outside of the league, if dating at all." GA said.

"Alright. Anyone want to throw more money into the existing pools?" Vixen asked.

Booster pulled out a twenty and threw it onto the table. "On Wonder Woman and Bats. The odds promise great payback." He said with a self-assured grin.

"Too bad you'll never win it." Elongated Man said, very casually.

"And what about our favorite bets?" Vixen continued, her lips curved into a long smile.

At that moment, all together, Fire, Ice, Vigilante and Shining Knight walked into the room. The table of heroes (And one heroine) suddenly froze up, staring at them, like a group of prairie dogs popping out of their holes to stare at an oncoming natural disaster.

"Oh, hey ya'll. Din't think there'd be anyone else here." Vigilante said, tipping his hat upwards.

"Oh… hi." Green Arrow managed. Smooth, he thought to himself.

"Hi!" Bea said enthusiastically. Tora just waved hello, and Sir Justin gave an acknowledging nod towards the group. They all walked towards the plates, quickly gathering up food. Elongated Man looked side to side, and decided to take his leave now through the closest door. The rest of the group stayed a little dumbfounded, but tried to look casual in a rush. Vigilante, Bea, Tora, and Justin all pulled up chairs to the table, each one of them positioning themselves in-between one member of the gamblers.

"You know, I've been hearing some crazy rumors…" Fire said, laying her head on her hand. "You've heard them too, haven't you, Ice?"

"Mmm-hmmm." She nodded her head. "Lots of rumors." She smiled a bit, admitting to herself she enjoyed the thrill of this just a little.

"About some shady deals going on in the watchtower…" Bea shook her head. "Couldn't be true, right? I mean, this is the watchtower!"

"Gal's right." Vigilante said, nodding, and looking at Shining Knight, whose very presence was making Green Arrow (On his left) and Vixen (On his right) very nervous. Justin, however, kept his calm and sat as he always did – up straight with fantastic posture. "No way that could be goin' on in th' watchtower." Underneath his mask, his mouth opened to reveal a devious grin. "I mean, that'd make as much sense as those other rumors we've been hearin'…y'know th' ones I'm talkin' 'bout, Fire?"

"I certainly do." The betting leaguers leaned in at this. What other rumors were going on? And were they sufficient to distract Vig, Fire, Ice and Shining Knight from their gambles? "There have been these rumors…CRAZY rumors… going around that…I shouldn't say…" Fire touched an index finger to her lip.

Vixen leaned into the table, looking a mix of nervous, interested, and a semi-forced smile. "No, tell us…"

"Well," Fire said, sitting up straight. "The rumor is that there have been audio recordings of all you guys'…and girl's… conversations on the watchtower, all embarrassing moments, so I hear…" Bea trailed off.

"And that they were going to play them on the PA system today!" Tora said.

"I have also heard these rumors." Shining Knight said. "I doubt their validity."

Awkwardness creeped into the room, holding Green Arrow, Vixen, Flash, and Booster within its unbreakable grasp. Silence tagged along, forming an unstoppable team with awkwardness, a collective smile being shared by Bea, Tora, Justin and Greg.

Shattering the silence, Green Arrow's voice came in over the PA system.

"Oh, man, have you seen Canary's legs? Good lord, and everything else that goes with it…"

The gamblers froze up, and then scattered, like frightened animals. To where they were going, they did not know, but they all looked ready to scream.

---

"Thanks for helping out, Greg. You too, Justin." Bea said appreciatively, with her arm wrapped around Tora's waist. Tora blushed, but repeated the sentiment. "Thanks."

"It was my pleasure, Bea." Vigilante said, tipping his hat once.

"I am simply glad that this will hopefully curtail their actions." Justin said.

"Oh, it will. Anyway, Tora and I are going to go for a swim. You two ever need anything, just ask." She gave a wink, and walked off with Tora, swinging her hips side to side.

After waving them goodbye, Vigilante and Shining Knight stood silent for a while. Then, with no destination in particular in their minds, they began to walk.

"She is a strange woman." Justin said.

"Who, Fire? I guess she is, but she's a good'un." Vigilante replied, sliding his eyes to look at Shining Knight.

"I suppose she is." Justin lightened up a bit and smiled.

"I don't think we got anythin' to do on th' Watchtower." Vig said. With a little hesitation, he continued. "You wanna go do somethin'?"

"What activity do you propose, friend?"

"…Bea said she was going fer a swim, right?"

Justin nodded.

"How does that sound to ya? A swim sounds mighty good to me."

"I would not be averse to it." Justin's smile widened ever so slightly.

"Good. Go get yer swim trunks, I'll meet ya at th' Watchtower pool."

"Swim trunks? What are those?" Justin asked.

Greg thought on that quickly. Justin didn't know what swim trunks were? How did knights swim anyhow? Naked?

A vision of a nude swimming Justin flashed into Greg's skull, making a wide variety of emotions cross his face. The bandanna wrapped around his mouth hid most of them, however.

"…I'll just go get ya some, an' then you'll know."

"Very well. Lead the way, friend."

Vigilante walked ahead.

Behind the bandana, he smiled.


End file.
